Fashion Sense? I'll Show You Fashion Sense!
by yen may
Summary: Bella and Edward are journalists for New York Times. They always argue and when Edward insults Bella's fashion sense, she ask Alice for help!AH Full summary inside. My first fan fic. Please R&R! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are top two journalist for the New York Times. They are constantly arguing and cannot see eye-to-eye. When Edward insults Bella's fashion sense, Bella ask Alice for help. With her makeover, Edward can't insult that particular point anymore right? Please read and review! This is my first fan fic so I want to know what you all think of my writing. Thank you and enjoy!

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters of this story. All of them belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer. I'm bit lazy to put a disclaimer every chapter so this will do I hope.

The first chapter shows the relationship between Edward and Bella.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"You insufferable prick! This is all your fault!!" I said while poking my finger at the annoying creature's chest.

"My fault? Now why in the world would you suggest that? You actually think I enjoy being stuck in here with you?" asked Edward while raising an eyebrow. "I have better things to do then stand here and be insulted by you. For example, I could be in the closet shagging Jessica now" he answered calmly. "In fact, that was my plan for this afternoon." He was now smirking knowing I'll blush.

Damn my skin color. If I wasn't so pale, blushing won't be so bad. Instead I have to have albino-like skin color that is blushing-prone. Ugh, why in the world am I working here?! Oh yah, this had to be the best newspaper ever and anyone who wants to make it big in journalism works here.

I was so excited when I was hired. At first in hurt when people said that I got hired because I'm the previous boss' son good friend but I ignored those jealous rumors. In over the 2 years I work here I prove all of them wrong. I am one of the best (not to brag, just stating a fact) journalist there is. All seem to be going well for me. I was making a name for myself in journalism, rising through the ranks, good pay, fantastic friends and not to mention the travelling. Nothing seem to be going wrong.

Then I somehow manage to become the Edward Cullen's partner. That's when all hell broke loose. He is the most annoying, arrogant, insufferable man-whore I have the pleasure of knowing. Due to his Greek God's looks, he attracts attention like flies to honey. Every time I see him he has a different bimbo beside him. He is also incredibly smart (unfortunately) and I can't say he rise to the top because of his looks because I have to admit, no matter how grudgingly, he was one of the best journalist ever (besides me of course).

We are currently locked in his office because my best friend or rather my soon to be ex-best friend, Rosalie and her husband locked us in together. I use to like Emmett although he was Edward's older brother but currently I really hate him. How could he lock me in here with the devil himself?

"Ha Ha Ha….you look like a freaking tomato. I can't believe you blush that easily. You're such a prude. Imagine the color of your face if I say anything cruder!"

I was brought out of my thoughts by the idiot himself who was currently rolling on the floor laughing.

"Geez Edward I know you are a dog but you seriously don't need to act like one now" I said angrily, trying to calm my stupid blush.

He stop laughing and got up. He seems a bit angry. I gulped nervously. He advanced towards me and I took a few steps back. I cursed my luck when I felt something the door behind me. He closed the remaining distance between us and out his hands on either side of my head. I look up and tried to act angry. Looking into his emerald green eyes, I was rendered speechless by his gaze. Before I could put myself together, he said

"Look Swan, I don't know what your bloody problem is but it's seriously testing my patience. I won't stand for you insulting me!"

"Fine then, sit by all means but I'm still going to insult you! You pick on me mercilessly and insult my intelligence every time you see me. I won't stand for it! I'm not like those dumb bimbos you hang out with that are willing to put up with your shit!" I finish my rant and pushed him away.

Not expecting me to push that hard, he stumbled backwards and promptly landed on his ass. It was complete silence for a few second that was broken when he decides to open his big mouth.

"Geez Swan, if you wanted a piece of me, all you had to do was ask. You're not my usual type but I don't mind having a go with you. No need to push me down and try to have your way with me. "He said while smirking.

I stood there speechless for a few minutes with my mouth wide open. I cannot believe this idiot. Does he really think he is God's gift to girls?! I strode towards him and gave him a sweet smile.

"Oh dear, am I being that obvious? I wanted you for so long" I almost gagged when I said that but manage to keep my act on. He being the brilliant idiot he is just sat there looking shock. However when I approached, his look of shock was soon replace by a knowing look. Damn, does he know what I'm up to?

"I knew you couldn't resist me Bella…why don't you lie beside me and we can…." He trailed off while patting the ground next to him.

Gagged me. Does he really think I actually like him?! Before I could retort, he got up and started unbuttoning my shirt. Oh my goodness! What is he trying to do?!

SMACK!!

"What the hell do you think you are doing! How dare you?" I screamed at him after I slapped him.

"I refuse to spend another minute in you're slimy presence!" I continued while buttoning up my shirt. How did he open them so fast?! Must be all those practices with other girls.

"What is wrong with you, woman! You said you want me then you slap me? Do you know who I am? I'm the Edward Cullen! Girls beg for my attention! I was just doing you a favor you prude! I bet you have never been laid!" he shouted at me.

"My love life has nothing to do with you! and I won't approach you without a ten-foot pole! Who knows what STD's you've got!"

"Ugh.....I cannot believe Emmett locked me in here with such a prude! Why werent you name prudence of something along that line? For the last time, I do not have STD's!"

"That's it! I refuse to spend another minute in your presence!" I yelled while turning to the door and jingling the doorknob. "Emmett! You let me out this instance! or no more cookies for you! Rose! If you even dare try and stop him I'll yell, post and blog about that emberassing moment of yours! Open the door now!"

The door was open so fast that I almost fell backwards if Edward didn't catch me. I was going to shout at him but he gave me such a intense look that I forgot what I was going to say.

* * *

So, what do you think of the story so far? Hope you like it! Please review, I would love to hear (well read) your views!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters. All belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer.

Author's Note : Thank you to arviamiutaq, melibaskie and . for being my first three reviewers!

Previously :The door was open so fast that I almost fell backwards if Edward didn't catch me. I was going to shout at him but he gave me such a intense look that I forgot what I was going to say.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"umm...th-thanks…."I manage to stammer out, my anger somehow lost.

"no probs, Swan. I knew it was a matter of time before you fall for me." He answered smirking

(few moment of silence)

SMACK!!

"O! Geez Swan! What's with you and slapping?" he said rubbing his cheek

"Well I wouldnt have to slap you if you werent such a slimeball! " I yelled while stomping towards the door. Rosalie, Emmett and a huge number of staff were outside looking at us in amusement.

"Don't you people have anything better to do?" I yelled. "Rose! Emmett! I'm going to murder you guys! Ugh, I'm going home!!" I said the last part to myself while going to my office and packing my stuff.

"I cannot believe the nerve of them! How dare they lock us 2 together." I muttered while packing.

"Bella? Look, we're really sorry we lock you guys together. We just wanted you and him to try and get along." Said Rosalie from the door. Emmett was behind Rosalie looking like he was holding back his laughter. "Well, you guys fight all the time and we thought locking you two together would force you guys to work things out" Rosalie continued.

I stop packing and pinch the bridge of my nose the whole time counting in my head trying to calm down. "Look, although Edward and I fight all the time, we still get our jobs done. I'm _perfectly_ fine with the way things are now." I said stressing on the word perfectly.

"Yah right. You don't look fine. In fact, you two should be locked together more often! I sense the sexual tension between you two!!" said Emmett

I narrowed my eyes at him. "There is no and I repeat no sexual tension between the two of us. If u even suggest it again Emmett I swear to Alice's Prada handbag that I'll poison the next batch of cookies I give you." Emmett paled at my threat.

"For once I agree with her" said a voice behind Emmett. My narrowed my eyes further at that prat's voice. "I am not attracted to anybody with that horrible fashion sense." Rosalie and Emmett paled while I started seeing red.

"My fashion sense?! What does my fashion sense have to do with anything? There is nothing wrong with my fashion sense! And I don't see how that's any of your business!" I said with my voice rising several octave throughout my rant.

"Oh please…..you look like a thirty year old and you're what? Only 21? That turtleneck just screams prude and your skirt? So bloody long and in this weather? Sheesh…that's probably why you're so albino-ish" he said while rolling his eyes.

"I……you…what…why…you…" I said trying to form a sentence from my very angry mind.

"And now you can't even speak properly? How did you become a journalist?" He said while cocking an eyebrow. "Or are you rendered speechless by my presence?"

That's it. He can insult my fashion sense but saying I don't deserve to be a journalist? I won't stand for it! I didn't even hear his last sentence but I'm sure it was another of his horribly arrogant 'I'm-a-gift-from-God" pick up line.

SMACK!!

"Not again! What is with you and smacking? Is it you secret fetish? Or you just like violence?"

"It's not my secret fetish you arse! Usually I hate violence but for you I'll make an exemption! I hit you because you deserve it! How dare you imply I don't belong here! Get out of my office!" I yelled literally pushing him out of my office

"Fine woman!" he said turning around and stomping to his office.

"I cannot stand that prick!" I yelled while continuing to pack my stuff more like me chucking my stuff into the bag but still…Rosalie and Emmett just stood there looking amuse.

"Please give this file to Jasper and tell him I'm going home. Thanks" I said while handing the file to Emmett.

"Sure thing Bells. I'll give this file to the boss and tell him you and Edward got into another fight."

"I'm sure he knows. They have been yelling rather loudly." Said Rosalie with a smirk

"Ugh, don't you two start." I finish packing and look around for anything I miss. Seeing that I got everything, I close my bag and headed for my door. "Bye guys, see you later." And with that, I walk to the lift and headed home.

* * *

**Third person's POV**

"No sexual tension my foot" snorted Rosalie while looking at the lift

"I know what you mean Rosie" said Emmett. "Come on, let's go see the boss"

**At Jasper's office**

"They were at it again weren't they? Ask Jasper looking amuse. (Jasper is the boss for the newspaper. Alice is his girlfriend. I'll introduce her later in the story)

"Yup, we should really do something about them. They are perfect for each other. After all there is a fine line between love and hate. They just need a push in the right direction. They are too stubborn for their own good." Said Rosalie while rolling her eyes.

"We should just lock them in a broom closet and refuse to let them out till they get along." Said Emmett.

"One, we tried that with locking them in the office remember? Or was the last hour too far back in your memory?" asked Rosalie sarcastically. Before she could add some more, Emmett cut in

"But the office is still too big!! They need less space!!"

"Stop interrupting! I'm not done yet! Two, the whole office don't need to hear about my embarrassing moment. Three, can you live without her cookies?"

"Aww….come on Rosie-posie! There is nothing wrong about that. I find it rather cute that you…."

"Emmett!! Shush!! I don't need to hear about that time thank you very much!!"

"Fine. The third reason doesn't stand at all because if they two get together, she'll be so happy she'll bake more cookies for me in gratitude!!" said Emmett looking like he won the lottery. "Also, will she ever stop baking cookies? Her not baking is like the me without football or Alice without shopping or like you without cars! Plus she won't want to waste those cookies and who else would she give them to besides me?"

"She can give it to many people you know. She could bring those cookies to office and they will be gone before you even smell them. And the fourth and most important reason….There isn't a broom closet in this entire building. And the smallest space to lock them up would be the coffee room!"

"So lock them up in the coffee room!"

"No way!!" said Jasper. "If and I mean if they actually get their act together I would not want them to do it in the coffee room! It's the coffee room for Alice's Prada shoes sake!! I'll never be able to go into it again!"

"What is it with you guys and Alice Prada stuff?" asked Emmett while shaking his head. "Ow!! Rosie!! Why did you hit me?" whined Emmett rubbing the back of his head.

"For being stupid! You know how she's like when you even lay a finger on her Prada stuff. For a small pixie like her she throws a surprisingly strong fit." Said Rose.

"Fine fine….so back to plotting" said Emmett. And the 3 spend the next hour coming up with ridicules plans. Little do they know what a waste of time it was because Bella will be doing something that helps their plan along anyway.

* * *

So here's the next chapter! Hope you guys love it! Please review! How am I suppose to know if you love or hate it without reviews? So tell me what you think by typing a review. I appreciate every one no matter how long or short it is!


	3. Chapter 3

So here's the third chapter. Please review when you're done reading. It'll take less then a minute. I really would love reading your thoughts on my story.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I manage to calm down enough by the time I got home. Stupid Edward, he is always and I repeat always getting on my nerve. I'm usually a very calm person but he always manages to get under my skin. Although I would never admit this in front of him, some of his comments hurt, especially those about my look. I know I'm rather plain looking with boring brown hair and eyes to match but he doesn't need to constantly point it out. It's like I'm back in high school again with all those snide comments from the popular girls.

Without Alice, I don't think I would have made it through high school. I am now more confident than I was back then but still not as outgoing as Alice. It doesn't help that my 2 best friends looks like they step out from the cover of a magazine.

Rose was tall blonde and beautiful and has guys worshipping the ground she walks on. When Alice first introduced me to her, my non-existing confidence level took a hit and I was slightly intimidated by her personality. But over time I realize that although she acts tough and confident on the outside, she really has a heart of gold and cared about those she love deeply.

My other best friend Alice is bubbly, confident and pixie-like. We somehow connected in high school although our personalities were very different. I was shy, she was confident. I was very clumsy, she bounced around gracefully. She knows fashion like the back of her hand while I won't know even if it hits me. She loves shopping, I run every time she mentions it. But despite all our differences, we got along like peanut butter and jelly. She brought me out of my shell, well she practically dragged me out while I fought and scream every inch of the way. I calm her down and manage to put a filter between her brain and mouth. Before, she spoke without thinking which insulted everyone.

I always feel like the odd one out when I am with them. I'm the plain Jane of the group but they always assured me that I'm not. They 2 are the bestest friends anyone can ask for and I'm very lucky and grateful that their mine.

I went to my room and stood in front of my full length mirror. A girl with dull brown hair and eyes looked back at me. But today my focus wasn't on how I looked but what I wore. My fashion sense he said. I don't see anything wrong with my fashion sense. Sure, I'm a bit more covered up then the rest of the girls in the office but what does that have to do with anything? I'm not working in a fashion for Pete's sake, how I dress doesn't affect the outcome of my work. And although it isn't as cold as Forks around here, the office is air-conditioned. So his point about the weather has no justification.

Why am I so bothered by what he said? He is just some dumb guy right?

"Of course you care about what he says. You have a tiny crush on him don't you?" My treacherous conscience whispered. "You can't help it with him looking like Adonis himself right?"

"Shut up!" I screamed at myself. Oh great, know I'm having a conversation with myself about that idiot. I'm officially going to be shipped to the loony bin. Hmm…looking at myself again I resentfully conceded that he might have a point. I look like I'm 30 or something with my outfit. Maybe I should accept Alice offer about the makeover? But why would I want to do that? It's basically admitting he is right.

"No, won't it show him that his wrong? That you do have a fashion sense? So he won't be able to insult it anymore? Also, it'll stop Alice from nagging. Killing 2 birds with one stone." My conscience whispered again.

Hmm….I think my conscience has a point. As I pick up my phone to call Alice I thought "fashion sense? I'll show you fashion sense!"

* * *

I know this chapter is short but it's kinda the real starting point in the story. The last two chapters are about their relationship. Please review. The more reviews I get the faster I'll add a new chapter:)!


	4. Chapter 4

I thought I'll just explain the relationship between the characters and their description here to get it out of the way. I think if I slowly introduce the characters it'll be confusing to me and u guys.

A big thank u to those who reviewed! I enjoyed reading ur thoughts on this story :)

I need your advice on the ratings. The language won't get any worse then it is at the moment. But should I change the ratings from T to M? Base on the language from the first 3 chapters? Or is the T rating acceptable?

* * *

Bella, Rose and Alice are best friends. It was first Alice and Rose who known each other since they were in diapers. Rose moved away when they were about 12 to New York. Alice met Bella in high school and they have been best friends since. Bella was introduced to Rose when Rose came back Forks to visit Alice. They were roommates in college.

Emmett is Alice older brother and thinks of Bella as his other younger sister. Bella thinks of him as the older brother she never had. Rose and Emmett went out in college and were married as soon as they graduated. Jasper is Rose older brother and is currently dating Alice. Jasper only started dating Alice when they started working .Jasper did not go to the same college as them but went to the one Edward went. They are best friends and roommates at college.

Jasper and Rose father owns the New York Times. Their dad is still the boss but Jasper more or less runs the Times while their dad runs other businesses he owns. All of them made it into New York Times by their merit and not because of their relationship with one another.

Here is a rough description of characters. Sorry is some of the degrees don't make sense. Just wanted something to do with what they're doing in the newspaper

Bella Swan: 24 years old. 5'5, pale skin, brown eyes and hair. Holds a degree in journalism and literature. Writes about main news in newspaper (example: accidents, crime and etc). Quite shy, loves books and music. Rather spend her Friday night reading a good book than going out to party. Not a morning person. Hates being drag for shopping.

Edward Cullen: 26 years old. 6'2, bronze hair and emerald green eyes. Holds a degree in journalism and business. Writes about the business part of the newspaper (stock market and stuff like that). Enjoys books and music although he never admits it. Playboy extrodinaire. Easy-going and love to tease Bella.

Alice Brandon: 24 years old. 5 feet, black spiky hair and charcoal grey eyes. Holds a degree in fashion. Writes about fashion (current fashion trend, what's hot what's not and etc). Loves shopping (big surprise), always bubbly and always hyper anytime of the day. Love dressing Bella up and girls' night out.

Rose Hale-Whitlock: 24 years old. 5'9, blonde hair and blue eyes. Degree in mechanics. Writes about new cars and other car related articles. Enjoys fixing cars and shopping with Alice and Bella. Very protective of her close friends and has a heart of gold. Very forth-coming and never backs down.

Emmett Brandon: 27 years old. 6'4, cobalt blue eyes, black curly hair. Degree in mechanics and sports. Writes the sports section in the newspaper. Easy going, friendly and reminds everyone of a giant teddy bear. Childish at times but knows when to be serious.

Jasper Hale-Whitlock: 26 years old. 6'1, blue eyes and blonde hair. Degree in business management, journalism and marketing. Runs the newspaper. Smart, quiet and is the peace maker of any argument. Very good at calming people down. Good at anything he puts his hands on which is one of the reasons why New York Times is very successful.

* * *

I'll get a new chapter up by Sunday if I get at least 20 reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

So here's the 5th chapter. A bit of Edward's POV followed by Bella's and Alice phone call.

I also change a bit of chapter 4. I gave them all surname as well as change Edward from reluctant playboy to playboy extraodinaire.

The reason being I tried writing EPOV with him being in love with Bella and found it bit too mushy for my liking. So i settled for an arrogant Edward. Which is much easier to write also. Seriously, I tried writing EPOV with him being totally in love with her and all and I wrote like 3 paragraph then blank out. I didnt know how to continue at all. So scrap that idea, I think I prefer arrogant Edward.

Although I might make a new story with mushy Edward when I'm done with this one. I refuse to start a new one till I finish with this one because I know i won't be able to keep track of them all.

So, I think I ranted enough:p Sorry about that! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

EPOV

I cannot believe she slapped me! Not once but 3 freaking times! Who does she think she is? I am Edward fucking Cullen for fuck sake! Women worship the ground I walk on since I hit puberty! Then again, she never did anything I expected her too. The first time I saw her I saw a prude, all covered up like a nun which she might as well wear a big sign saying I HAVE NEVER BEEN LAID! Seriously, that was how covered up she was.

But something about her intrigued me. She didn't fall over me like the others do. Hell, she didn't flirt with me at all. The first time we talk, she acted so aloof and distant that if I didn't know better I'll say she's lesbian. I mean women of all ages were drawn to me like moths to flame so there must be something wrong with her right?

When I presented my theory to Jasper, he laughed at me! He freaking laughed at me! And assured me she isn't. So I tried and flirt with her but my attempt failed miserably. Guess what she did ladies and gentlemen? She slapped me! Just for trying to kiss her. I was shocked because no one and I mean no one has rejected me before. So, I did what any man in my situation will do and tried even harder to woo her. And Bella being Bella manage to thwart all my attempts and even dared to call my superior tactics of female persuasion pathetic!

I then came to the conclusion that Jasper was either wrong, delusional, in denial or pulling my leg. There is no way that there isn't something wrong with this bloody prude! So I resorted to name calling and insulting her looks (childish I know but effective). I have never seen her angrier and I rather enjoy the angry Bella with her flashing eyes and her witty retort. Hmm...I wonder how she'll look under me? Writhing and screaming my name?

"No, bad Edward! Stop thinking like that!" I mentally yelled at myself while I felt my blood plunging down below. There is no way that I am even remotely interested in that tomato.

Anyway, ignoring my relapse just now, it was a nightmare when they assign her as my partner. So now not only do I have to work with her, her office is just next to mine. It is constant torture with her yelling at me 24/7. And she is really cramping my style. It isn't my fault the walls are so thin she can hear what's going on in my office. So what if my lady friends and I are a bit loud? She should just suck it up! But no…it's too much to ask, she'll just bang on the wall that's separating us and yell for us to keep it down. So now whenever I want a quick fix I have to use the bloody broom closet.

It is also her bloody fault that I'm beginning to find the women I hang out with very boring. I know they are airheads but it's never bothered me before. But now, thanks to that insufferable prude, they bore me to tears with their whining and complaining. It doesn't help that she is well… a bit and I stressed the word a bit attractive. She has large doe eyes with the color reminding me of warm chocolate, hair that makes me want to bury myself in and although she looks like a prude, she smells just wonderful. Her scent is just so intoxicating with strawberry smelling hair and peach smelling skin. But there is no remote way that I am attracted to her. No bloody way.

* * *

BPOV

The phone was picked up before the second ring. Before I could say anything, Alice launched into a conversation.

"Hello Bella! So how are you? I missed you! Don't you miss me too? So how was your day? How was Mr. Yummy today? How many girls did he do today? Did any in his office? Wait, it's only 5 pm. What are you doing home so early? You don't usually call me till 7pm. Are you okay? Is anything wrong? Do you need me to come over? Should I…."

"I'm fine Alice!" I butted in exasperatedly before she can say anymore. I love the girl but she talks too much at times.

"So what's up?" she chirped happily on the phone ignoring the fact I cut her off.

"Well, Rose is no longer one of my best friends so you are now the only one. And you have to choose a side. It's either me or Rose. You have to pick. I refuse to talk to her anymore." I said in a serious tone knowing Alice's reaction.

"…Bells, you're kidding right? Right? There is no way you can be serious, right? Bella? Seriously?" asked Alice in a worried tone. "I know Rose can be harsh at times but that's her you know? And she couldn't have done anything bad right? I mean we have been best friends for a long time. She couldn't have done anything that bad right? I can't choose Bella. I mean you 2 are my best friends and I really want to work things out." She continued close to tears.

I felt a bit remorseful so I quickly said "I'm kidding Alice! I'm just peeved because she locked me and Mr. Arrogant in the same room just now. He made me mad so I went home."

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I winced as Alice yelled. "Don't ever scare me like that again! Understand?" she continued at the same volume. Before I could say anything, she yelled again. "I cannot believe you'll do such a mean thing like that! I was really worried! I keep seeing our future flash before my eyes! You and Rose as bridesmaids at my wedding. Us two spoiling Rose child fighting to be his favorite aunty. Me and Rose at your wedding"

"It's Rose and I" I said trying to get a word in.

"Stop correcting my grammar!" she yelled. "Now where was I? Ah yes, our day at the beach, planning each other's 50th birthday, anniversary and…"

"Alice! Don't you think you're getting way ahead or yourself?" I asked desperately.

"No, I'm not. But fine, you called?"

"Gasp! You actually remembered? I swear it's some diabolical plan of yours to make my phone bill hit the roof!"

"Funny Bella, really funny. Now how may I be of assistance?"

"Well…" I hesitated

"Bella, seriously, we have been best friends for a very long time. Stop hesitating and spit it out!"

"Fine, you know that offer you offered a few months back?"

"Which offer? I made plenty of offers. Bella, what's wrong?" she asked with concern in her voice

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't know how to ask you this without you saying I told you so."

"Bella, you might as well just get it out in the open. There is no way I'll miss out on an opportunity to say I told you so"

"Fine…canyoupleasegivemeamakeover?"

"Bella" she started with amusement in her voice. "I couldn't understand a word you said."

Liar, I know she knows exactly what I said. We speak faster than that all the time when we are excited. But I repeated it anyway.

"Can you please give me a makeover?" I mumbled into the phone

"Bella dear, are you having a sore throat? I can't hear you." Said Alice although I'm sure she is jumping around now.

"Alice, I know you heard me the first time. Don't make me repeat it."

"Hehe, fine. But first, I told you so! I knew I was never wrong! You want a makeover! Ooo I have to call Rose!"

"Wait Alice! No! Don't"

"Why not Bella?"

"It's embarrassing as it is!"

"No it isn't. And the main reason I'm calling Rose is because we have shopping to do tomorrow!"

I groan. "Alice, why must we go shopping? I'm sure you have enough make up in your drawer itself then the whole department store!"

"One, I do not have that much make up! I just wish I do. Don't you roll your eyes at me" she said the same time I rolled my eyes.

I grinned and said "you know me to well. Fine, half the store"

"Ugh, fine, I admit I have a bit more make up then necessary. Anyways, it's not because I don't want to give you mine but the colors won't suit you at all! Second, it's not just about make up it's about clothes!"

I really groaned then. "Clothes Alice? But I just bought some two months ago." I whined trying to get out of it. What have I gotten myself into? I should have just taken the insult and threw it into the trash with his other nonsense.

"Nonsense Bella. One, for a makeover it means everything. Clothes, hair, makeup, shoes and all." Two, those things you bought aren't clothes. They are pieces of cloth that were made ugly. Not even my grandmother would be caught dead wearing those. Three, two months ago? I haven't been doing my job as your best friend! No, Bella, tomorrow we shall be going shopping. And don't you dare try and wheedle your way out of it! I'll drag you to that mall if it is the last thing I do!" she ranted while I seriously hit myself for bringing it up.

"But Alice!" I tried again

"No buts Bella! I won't take no for an answer!" she saif firmly. "Hmm…that remind me..I should book an appointment with Jenny…"she mumbled more to herself

"Alice! Seriously, I don't need that much of a makeover!" I protested

"No Bella, you don't know how long I have tried to get you to get a makeover. I won't let you say no this time. Although I'm grateful and excited that you want to get a makeover, why exactly are you getting a makeover?" she asked curiously.

Shoots. I'm doom! I didn't want her to know that part. Quick Bella! Come up with an excuse! "Umm…I just got tired of my look and wanted to try something new?" I tried praying she'll leave it as that.

"Good answer but nope. Nice try Bella but I don't think that's the reason. Should I call Rose now and ask her?"

"Fine…well…umm…" I said trying to form a sentence that doesn't seem as stupid as the reason while fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

"Bella, just spit it out" Alice said with authority

"Fine! I was arguing with Edward and he insulted my fashion sense!"

"That's it?" She sounded perplexed

"Yes, that's it" I said wondering why she sounded confuse. I expected her to be amuse by my answer.

"But Bella, Rose and I have insulted your fashion sense since the first time we saw you. You always ignored us. What's different now?" She asked curiously

Shit. I feel a slow blush taking over my cheeks. Thank god we are talking on the phone.

"Bella? Hello? You haven't answered me!" said Alice

I realized I haven't said anything but I can't seem to find my voice. What should I say? Quick Bella! Say something!

"You now what?" Alice asked slyly. "I think someone has a crush on their partner."

"What?! No!" I shouted on the phone.

"OMG!! Bella and Edward sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S…."

"Alice! Stop!" I said mortified. "I do not have a crush on him! I just want to prove him wrong and that's all" I said firmly.

"Sure you do. Sure you do." Said Alice, amusement clear in her voice.

"I'm sure. I don't even remotely like him"

"Whatever you say my dear"

"Alice!" I said losing patience.

"Fine Bella. Won't say another word about it. So get ready about 8 am tomorrow!"

"What?! So early? Alice! It's a Saturday!"

"Your point Bella?" asked Alice and I'm pretty sure she is rolling her eyes at my apparent stupidity

"Don't role your eyes at me! Why 8 Alice?" I whined. "The shops won't even be open!" I tried reasoning with her.

"First, we have to eat don't we not? Second, it'll take about an hour since Rose and I want more details on your reasoning. Three, we need to discuss what we want to do with you"

"Umm…don't you mean what I want?" I ask "and there are no other reason but proving him wrong!"

"Sure Bella, whatever you say. And no, it's what Rose and I want"

"But isn't it my makeover?"

"Yes, but you won't know what you want. Trust me."

I was starting to get annoyed. Shouldn't I get a say in how I look? I really am starting to regret this.

"Bella, seriously, trust us! You'll love your new look!" she said. "And so will Mr. Gorgeous" she added wickedly.

"Alice!"

"Kidding! So remember! 8 am! See you tomorrow Bells! Bye!"

Before I can get another word in she put down the phone. I look at the receiver exasperatedly and with a sense of growing dread. What have I gotten myself into? And it's all that prick's fault. I am so not attracted to him! No bloody way.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Please review it! More reviews = faster update. Let's see, 20 reviews I'll update by Wednesday or else it'll be by Friday.

Bit dissapointed I didnt get as many reviews as I hope for the first 4 chapters but thank you to those who reviewed! Love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for your reviews! and your opinions! :)

Hope you enjoy the story!

Remember to review when your done reading. I would really appreiciate it and it'll make me happy! Which means faster updates!

I also posted a question at the end of the chapter that I really hope you'll answer!

Thank you again for reading and enjoy! :)

* * *

Alice POV

I quickly dialed Rose's number the moment I got off the phone with Bella. I sighed impatiently while the phone continued ringing. Where is Rose? Isn't her with her all the time? The only time she doesn't answer is when…Oh, maybe I shouldn't have called. Before I could hang up, Rose answered in an irate tone. Yup, I definitely was interrupting something.

"Pixie! You better have an extremely good reason for calling! I was in a middle of a intense make out…."

"Eew! Rose! Stop!" I protested "I don't need a mental image of you and my brother." I shuddered as I always do when I think about her and my brother. I don't have anything against them really. It's more like something against them going at it like rabbits. I am not kidding. I cannot tell you the number of time I accidently walk in on them. It wasn't even my fault! They keep forgetting to lock the door and they don't keep it in the bedroom. Enough said.

"Alice! This better be good!" The irate voice of my brother said on the phone

"Am I on speaker?"

"Yes you are Alice. Do you need to talk to me or do you mind Emmett listening?"

"He can listen. So…guess what?" I asked excitedly

"Jasper is gay?" Emmett said

"What? No!"

"Bella ask for a makeover?"

"Rose!"

"No? Well one can hope." She grumbled into the phone

"No, I mean how did you guess?"

"What?! You mean she actually asked for a makeover?" I winced as Rose practically shouted into the phone.

"Rose! I would like to keep my hearing thank you very much!"

"Oops..sorry" she said although she didn't sound very sorry. I could hear Emmett laughing in the background.

"But seriously Alice. She actually asked for a makeover? Emmett, whatever happens, know that I love you. Oh, and you too Alice. Maybe I should call my parents?"

I was totally mystified with her then. "Rose? Are you okay?"

"Bella asking for a makeover Alice. The world is ending as we know it!"

I rolled my eyes. And here I thought something terrible had happen. Oh wait, Bella asking for a makeover. Maybe the world is ending.

"Alice? You there?" I realize I have been silent for awhile.

"Oh god, Rosie! The world is ending!" Emmett yelled. "I love you!"

"What? What happen now?" I ask confused

"You actually stop talking Alice. That is another sign of apocalypse!" Emmett said with humor.

"Ha Ha, very funny Emmett." I said sarcastically. "But seriously, she asked for a makeover! And guess what brought it about?"

"Edward?"

"Damn Rose. Correct again! How did you guess?

"I was there when he insulted her fashion sense. She seemed hurt for some reason."

"Ah, so Rose you know what that means right? I ask changing the topic back to the matter at hand.

"Yes!" I could almost hear the smirk in her tone. "Shopping! So what time tomorrow?"

"I'm going to her house at 8. Then we'll go for breakfast where we'll grill her for more answers. Then we shall shop!"

"Perfect!" she said happily. "Damn!" she continued

"Why Rose? Please don't say you have something up! It's a one in a lifetime opportunity. You know we don't get to play Barbie Bella often enough!" I whined

"No. I can come tomorrow. I just realize me, Emmett and your boyfriend wasted a whole hour thinking of ways to push those two together and now to find out that it was completely unnecessary! To think I could have an hour with Emmett doing…."

"Okay Rose! Too much info!" I said while I heard my oaf of a brother laughing at me.

"Maybe we can use those plans as backup in case this makeover doesn't work." Mused Rose.

"Rose, I'm sure it'll work. Trust me! I have a very good feeling about this!" I said with as much conviction as I can muster. "Those two are perfect for each other!"

"Well with you saying that, how can I doubt it? So see you tomorrow! Now if you excuse me…."

"Ah, fine. Bye! I think I'll go call Jasper now." I said hurriedly

"Ha Ha...Bye Alice!"

"Yah, bye baby sis. Now please don't call again. I need to work on making Emmett Juniors and…"

"Sure sure. Bye!" I practically slammed down the phone.

Moments later I hear my doorbell ring. Knowing its Jasper, I rushed to open the door. Seeing him there with a bouquet of flowers wearing the most adorable smile ever, I felt my heart melt. I launched myself at him squishing the bouquet but honestly not giving a damn.

"Wow Alice. Careful darling. You're squishing the flowers."

"Thank you Jasper!" I quickly put the flowers in the already waiting vase. It's already waiting because I knew it was going to happen. No, not because I can see the future but he always brings a new bouquet every week. He is such a perfect guy and I'm lucky he is all mine. And I know Edward would be what Jasper is to me for Bella. Call it intuition.

"You keep me waiting a long time" I practically purred at him

"I'm sorry ma'am" Jasper said in a low tone

With that I launched myself at him and attacked his mouth. He didn't seem to mind though. He swept me off my feet and carried me to my bedroom without breaking the kiss. As he laid me down, I thought "could this man be anymore perfect?"

* * *

EPOV

I moodily waited for the elevator which was fucking slow. It's Monday morning which signals the start of another week of work. Ugh, I like my job but I love my sleep. Ah, the consequence of needing the paper note called money. What is taking this elevator so bloody long? I really need to get Jasper to improve the standard of the elevators. I sighed as the elevator finally decides to grace me with its presence. The doors open and I stepped in. There was no one else in the lift. I know I'm bit late for work but the office is use to it. As long as I get the article done before the deadline, something as trifle as what time I get into work doesn't matter.

Of course someone would disagree with me there. I smirked as I thought of Bella and her reaction when she sees me. Ah, how I enjoy getting under her skin. I can just hear the beginning of the lecture she'll give me. What shall I insult about her today? Maybe her fashion sense again. That girl wears the most grandmother-ish clothes I have ever seen. Hell, even my grandmother won't be caught dead in what she is wearing.

Hmm….Mondays, what does she wear on Mondays? Ah, yes that blue turtleneck and long black skirt, or maybe the brown one. How do I know you may ask? Well it's simple really. That girl is very and I stress on the word very predictable. Every week she wears the same outfit with the only changes being the color of her turtlenecks. I'm sure she only owns 6 turtlenecks, blue, green, black, white, orange and brown. Same boring dull colors which I have seen her in for the past year or so.

The soft ping announcing the arrival of my floor brought me out of my thought. I smirked already anticipating my argument with Ms. Swan. I stepped out and immediately glanced at her office. I was surprise to see a huge group of my co-workers gathered outside her door. What's going on I wondered? Did something happen to Bella? My stomach gave an uneasy twist at my thought. Before I could question why the thought made me worry, I walk towards the crowd. I couldn't see what was going on as the crowd was quite big. Something weird occurred to me. The crowd consists of all the male staff. Come to think of it, the female population either seems to be gossiping with one another or glaring at Bella's office murderously. I saw Mike and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Mike, why are you all standing outside Bella's door?"

"Oh, morning Edward, guess what?" Mike asked while I could see a bit drool coming out of his mouth. Gross.

"What?"

"You won't believe it" He grinned while wiping the drool off

'"Mike, spit it out!"

"Fine! Well, Bella got fired!"

My heart literally stopped when he said that. What?! Bella fired? No! Who am I going to argue with now? They can't fire her! She is a brilliant journalist although I'll never admit it. Then something else occurred to me.

"Mike, if she got fired, why is there a huge crowd outside her office?" They couldn't be that mean could they? Gawping at Bella who got fired. Suddenly, feeling very protective, I felt like punching every guy standing outside her office starting with Mike. Huh? What's with me today? Shouldn't I be happy that she's going? Nobody to lecture me anymore? Pushing those thoughts away, I asses the situation in front of me. I am still very confuse.

"Mike, that still doesn't explain why you all are standing outside here like idiots. You can't be that mean can you? Are you that happy to see Bella go?"

He snorted. "I thought you'll be the happiest if she got fired. What change? And no, we aren't idiots. We are staring at the fine new chick they replace Bella with! Man, you are so lucky. Your new partner is hot! Care to introduce me to her?"

What? They replace Bella so soon already? I can't believe this. Not even the thought of my new partner being a fine chick seems to help my troubled mind. I know I complain about Bella to Jasper all the time but aren't they friends? He wouldn't fire her would he? Just so I can get a new partner, one who I can seduce and probably bed. Did Bella quit? Aargh! I can't take this. I'll have a look at this new girl and then go confront Jasper.

I push my way to the front and what I saw made all my blood rush to my groin. In front of me was the most exquisite creature I have ever seen. I knew three things at that exact moment. One, I was completely screwed. Two, Mike Newton is an idiot to the highest degree. Three, the gorgeous girl that I'm staring at is Bella.

I stood there with my eyes bulging out. Although she looks very different, I somehow knew it was her. She for one was wearing makeup which I knew it was something that she usually shies away from. How do I know this ladies and gentlemen? Easy, I might have asked why she never wore makeup before and she snapped and said it was a complete waste of money. But here she is in front of me with her face made up so exquisitely. She was wearing black eyeliner that seems to make her already big eyes bigger. Black mascara that made her eyelashes look long and beautiful. Her lips, god her lips, she was wearing lip gloss that makes it the first thing I notice about her face. Her perfectly kissable lips. Her hair was tied up with a few strands loose which framed her heart-shaped face. She was wearing a pair of diamond stud earrings that gave her a delicate look. She seems to have a matching necklace to go with those earrings.

She was slightly bend over a document reading it with a slight frown that made me want to kiss it away. She seemed unaware of the group of idiots which now include me standing outside her office. Someone on my right gave a wolf whistle which made her look up. She scowled when she saw the group. When she saw me, her eyes narrowed a fraction and she smirked when she saw the expression on my face. I'm sure it was between disbelieve and lust.

She got up and walk towards the window. More blood (which I thought it was impossible) rushed to my groin. My god, what is she wearing? Damn her, now I'll never be able to look at another again while she is wearing that outfit. Even if she revert back to her boring outfit I'll always have this image burn into my mind. She was wearing a blouse that clung onto her form which showed of her curves. Her glorious curves that in the past I stubbornly denied she had. Who was I trying to kid?! She has curves and very very nice curves at that. Oh and her boobs, I just want to tear if her blouse and cup those beauties in my hands.

My eyes travelled south and my heart almost stopped. She was wearing a short skirt that showed of her toned smooth legs that seem to go on for miles. I suddenly understood why Mike was drooling and it took all of my willpower not to do what he did. Thinking of Mike I fought of the urge to growl at the rest of them. How dare they stare at my Bella like that!

"Wow, slow down there Edward" my treacherous conscience whispered to me. "On Friday you two were arguing like there is no tomorrow. Today, when you heard the now clearly not true rumor that she was fired, you felt concern. Few minutes later you are claiming her as yours? The girl who hate your guts and probably won't like you even if you were the last man on Earth?"

I shushed my conscience but my mind was in turmoil. My conscience is right though. Not by much but still, why would I care? The answer won't come and by that time, fuck it. She was standing in front of me smirking. I shook my head to clear my mind and gave her a cocky smile. That just made her smile wider and she lifted up her hand. Something came down a moment later and she was lost behind it.

My groan was copied by those around me. She had pulled down the blinds. The others disperse but I was standing there like an idiot.

I was brought out of my daze by a clap on my back "Whatever did you say to her Edward?" Jasper asked curiously as he came up behind me.

"Me, why do you assume it was me?" I manage to croak out.

He rolled his eyes at me and said "Bella isn't one who usually make such drastic changes, Edward. You know that. You must have said something."

I shook my head stubbornly. "I didn't say anything!" I protested.

"Oh yes you did! You insulted her fashion sense remember?" asked Alice who came skipping up to me with a mischievous smile.

"That's it? She actually had a makeover because I insulted her fashion style?" I asked Alice incredulously.

"Well duh, Edward. You know how she likes to prove you wrong." Said Alice while rolling her eyes. She looked like it was the most obvious answer in the world. I swear female minds work in weird ways.

"Ah, that explains it." Said Jasper with a nod. What? Seriously? Is it me or is the whole world mad? How come he gets it and I don't?

I was brought out of my thoughts about the injustice of it all when he said "Well Edward, you should get back to work. You have a deadline remember." With that he put his hands around Alice and began leading her away. He paused at the elevator and before it closed he added wickedly "No use standing outside Bella's office mooning"

* * *

So I hope you like this chapter! Because I know I do. :)

At first I wanted to split it up into two chapters but i thought "hey, what the heck? I'll just leave it as it is and give you people a long chapter!" :)

Hope you guys like Edward's reaction to Bella's makeover!

Now for my question : would you like if I wrote about the day Alice and Rose took Bella shopping? It won't delay anything cause if you guys want it, I'll make it sort of like a flashback in BPOV.

So please press the button and review. It'll only take seconds, you can put a simple yes or no. I don't mind

Till next time! Yours truly, Nadia! Hehe.....:)


	7. Chapter 7

First : Thank you to those who reviewed!

Second : So you guys voted and i won't be writing the shopping part. I just mention a bit bout it.

Third : This chapter is Bella's POV of her daybefore talking to Edward.

Fourth : Hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

**BPOV**

My temper is getting worse and worse by the bloody minute. It doesn't help that I hardly had any sleep the past two days. On Saturday, Alice woke me up at an ungodly hour and proceeded to drag me shopping till I literally drop. I was so exhausted when I got home I promptly fell asleep, only to be woken up again on Sunday at the same time for more shopping. I wish that dratted pixie would tell me where she gets her energy from.

This morning she burst into my apartment unannounced (I regretted giving her the key) and dared splash ice cold water on me just because I refuse to get up. Then I spent the next 3 hours being Barbie Bella before she was satisfied. I have to admit that she did a very splendid job (although I'm not telling Alice this because I am thoroughly annoyed with her). I look…wow.

So I went to work in a slightly better mood then I was when she woke me up. However when I got there my mood started getting worse. The moment I step into the building, the noise level there decreased significantly. People were openly staring at me and I hated the attention. They started whispering to their neighbors and I began worrying. Was there something on my face? Did I spill coffee on my blouse? I wanted to run straight to the toilet but Alice somehow managed to convince me into wearing 3-inch heels so I walk cautiously. Oh why oh why did I let Alice dress me up? They probably think I look stupid or something.

When I got to the toilet I headed straight to the mirror. To my confusion I still didn't see anything wrong. I twisted and turn and still I couldn't see for my life what would make people stare.

"Admiring yourself Bella?" I jumped when I heard a voice. I look up to see a smirking Rose. I being the albino I am started blushing a few degrees of red.

"No I'm not! I was just checking to see if there's anything wrong with me."

Rose looked confused at that point. "Bella, you look absolutely gorgeous. Why would you think there is something wrong with you?"

"Because the moment I walk into the building people started staring at me!" I whined

"Bella, I think people are staring because you look really different. In a good way of course." Rose said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I snorted at her. "Yah right Rose. Plain old me? Gorgeous?" I rolled my eyes at her.

She just frowned at me and said "Bella, you are selling yourself short you know. You are really pretty."

"If you say so Rose, if you say so." I answered still not believing her.

"You really should stop doing that Bella. Anyways let's go. It's already 9.00am."

"Fine fine" I linked my hand with hers and we headed towards the lift.

Emmett was waiting with Alice and Jasper outside Jasper's private elevator. Hey, there is some advantages when you're the boss' friend. One of them is that you won't need to be squashed in the elevator during peak hours. I tried that once and it was torture I tell you, pure torture. All that bodies squashed together in a tight enclose space and to top it off that one time somebody actually farted so you can imagine the smell.

"Damn Bella! You look hot!" Emmett bellowed at me. "I would so do you right now if my wife wasn't here!" he added with a mischievous wink.

Rose just rolled her eyes and smacked him behind his head.

We all just sniggered as Emmett looked offended. "Come on Rosie darling. You know I love you best!"

"And you better remember that" Rose answered in a mock offended voice.

We all piled into the lift and left at our respective floors. The minute I step into mine, the noise level decreased again as people stared…again. Knowing there isn't anything wrong with me, I just rolled my eyes and headed to my office. I could hear snippets of the whispers that followed.

"Oh my god..is she new?"

"Wow, look at that fine ass!"

"Ugh, she better not try and still my boyfriend"

"Man, I need her number!"

The nearer I got to my office the more frantic the whispering

"She's heading to Swan's office!"

"Hey, you think Swan knows her?"

"Maybe I should ask Swan for her number!"

"You think she's taking over Swan's job?"

"Hell, I hope so! She looks a hell lot better!"

The last comment made me stop dead in my tracks. 'Breath Bella breath." I kept chanting the mantra over and over in my head. I turned around to see who made that comment. Mike was standing there openly ogling at me. Eew. I just gave him a sweet smile which made him widened his eyes and puff out his chest. Ugh, what an idiot. I quickly headed into my office, locked the door and sat down on my chair inelegantly.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a group of men gathering outside my window staring at me. I stifled a groan and question my intelligence. Why did I ask Alice for a makeover? This is all that idiot's fault. I decided to ignore the men as I concentrate on my work. I manage to ignore them for about an hour before I really started to lose my patience. Don't they have work to do? I cringed when I saw some of them openly leering at me. I suddenly felt like I was an animal in the zoo that people stare at with only a glass window separating me and the crowd.

I was wondering if I should continue ignoring them or continue hoping they'll just go away. I tried ignoring them again but I was seriously losing my temper. Unlike them I have work to do but I can't concentrate with the noise level out there. It soon snapped when I heard someone wolf-whistle. I scowled at the group out there and I spotted the devil himself. My eyes narrowed as I saw him unashamedly checking me out. I got up and made my way to the window. I smirked as I saw his slightly daze look.

"Hah!" I thought. "How can you insult my fashion sense now?" I walk till I was facing him. He shook his head as if clearing his thought as he gave me a cocky smile. I just smiled wider and reached up to pull the blinds down. I almost laughed out loud when I heard groans of disappointment on the other side. I then heard Jasper and Alice talking to Edward. I couldn't make out a word they were saying though. Oh well at least its quiet out there. I went back to my desk and continued writing my article.

* * *

**3 hours later**

Ugh, this proves it. All men are bloody pricks. They should all be castrated and sent to burn in hell. The moment I step out of my office, Eric asked if he could go on a date with me! I obviously said no and proceeded to walk to the printing room. But Eric wouldn't give up and followed me all the way there. He then tells me I have a great ass and he is glad I took over my own job! I turned around and told him who I am and he still had the audacity to ask me again! Let's say my slap cleared any hope he might have harbored. After he left, three other guys came in and ask if I would like to go out with them. When I told them who I was they turn colors of red and practically ran out of the room.

I stormed out when I was done and headed towards my office. Before I could reach the door, Mike appeared in front of me.I glared at him while trying to side step him. He continued blocking my way and I was rapidly losing whatever patience I had left.

"Yes Mike? Is there anything you want? I'm rather busy here so unless it's something important, get out of my way!" I snapped at him

He looked surprise and I almost started to feel guilty. He might have a good reason and I just snapped at him. However, his next sentence erased all my guilt and I had to restrain myself from slapping him.

"You know my name? Wow! You must really like me! Well, gorgeous since it's your first day here I didn't really catch your name. So what is it? I must say Isabelle suits you better than the previous owner of your office. Did you know Isabelle? Her name means beautiful but she was a rather plain thing. Nothing like you. You're really pretty."

What? How dare he! I'll show him. "Oh really Mike? How was she like?" I asked in a sugary tone while I was silently fuming on the inside.

"Oh, she was a real witch that one. Never like her. I'm sure we'll get along fine." He eyed me suggestively. Eew…gross! "How would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked looking very confident that I would say yes.

I had to try and control my temper. I gave him a sickly sweet smile and said "No thank you. For one, you are not my type. Two, I don't like you. Three, I would never go out with you!" I pushed pass him and walk to my desk.

"Wow! You have a great ass!" I whirled around to see Mike staring at me with a bit drool at the corner of his mouth.

"Excuse me!" I said, my voice rising several octave. "Did you not hear what I said just now?"

He close the door behind him and walk towards me with a suggestive smile. "Come on gorgeous, I know you want me."

"Mike, I'm serious. Get it through your thick head. '.You. I said each word slowly and forcefully.

"Come on darling." He said while he made a grab for my waist. "Who wouldn't want me? And I saw you checking me out just now."

"Newton! It's me you idiot!" I screamed at him while dodging his attempts to touch me. "And I'm still the boss of you so get out before I fire you!"

He stopped and look at me confusedly. "You, who? I'm sure I'll never forget your face, gorgeous." God, how thick can guys be?

"I'm Bella you idiot. Now get out!"

"Bel…Bella?" he stuttered looking at me in amazement. He stared at me for a few seconds as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "Wow, it is you!"

"No shit Einstein" I said sarcastically. "Now for the last time, get out of my office and finish your article. I need it in an hour."

What I said seem to fly over his head as he looked like an answer dawn on him.

"Wow Bella. You look fantastic. You know, you didn't have to go through all that trouble but I'm glad you did." he said while patting my shoulder.

I looked at him confusedly. What is that idiot talking about? My question was answered when he said: "If you wanted to date me all you have to do was asked. I know it must be terrible that you like me and I wouldn't give you the time of day."

I stared at him in shock. Did his mum drop in on his head or something? How the hell did he arrive at that conclusion?

"Mike, I don't know how you arrive at that conclusion but I assure you, I do not and have never like you."

"Bella Bella Bella" he said while shaking his head. I was ready to slap him at that point. "So I'll pick you up at 8pm on Friday. See you then. Wear something sexy." I slapped him at that point.

"Ow! Why did you go do that for!" he said while massaging his cheek. He looked like he was about to cry. Wimp.

"Listen Newton. I will not date you even if you're the last man on Earth. Now leave me alone! If I do not get the article in 40 minutes I will demote you. Understand?"

He just gaped at me. I sighed and waited for him to say something. "Bu…but you said an hour!" He whined

"Yes, I said that 20 minutes ago. You wasted that time being an ass. It's not my fault you now have only…" I glanced at the clock. "38 minutes"

He backed out of my office swearing a mile a minute while still rubbing his cheeks. I sighed as I sat down and began organizing the files for my meeting with Cullen later. Ugh, it's all his fault. He is going to get it later. And now he can't insult my fashion sense. Wonder what he'll insult next? I picked up Tyler's article to correct his mistakes. I sighed as I saw a mistake in the very first sentence.

**38 minutes later**

"Here's your article Bella"

I nodded my head in acknowledgement while still absorb in an article. I continued reading the article until I felt eyes on me. I look up to see Mike still standing there. He was the very picture of misery. I think he wants me to feel sorry for him but honestly? I don't feel an ounce of guilt.

"What is it Mike?"

"Look Bella, I'm really sorry. Won't you give me a chance? Go out with me please?" He said while giving me what I think he thinks is a puppy eye look. Does it even work? He looks like a baby (an ugly one mind you) that had his favorite toy stolen.

"No Mike. I won't give you a chance. Now can you get the hell out of my office? Oh, and send Tyler in please." I dismiss him and went back to reading the article. Suddenly I was yanked out of my sit and Mike put his hands around my waist.

"Mike, what the hell?! Let me…" before I could complete the sentence Mike place a wet kiss on my mouth. I instinctively jammed my knee in between my legs and he let go with a howl and he doubled over.

I yanked him up so that he was facing me and slapped him. "Mike, rest assure after this stupid stunt you pulled you will be demoted. How dare you disrespect me like that? Now get out of my office before I do you any more bodily harm."

He practically flew out of the room after my threat. Tyler came in a few minutes later. Huh, he actually remembered to call Tyler? Good thing or I would have yelled at him again.

"Tyler, sit down. Now about your article, you have to…"

"Go out with me?"

"Huh?" I answered

"Go out with me. I'll pick you up 7pm Wednesday"

My patience was utterly gone by that time so I just slap him.

"No Tyler, I would not go out with you. Ask me again and I'll do the same thing I did to Mike. Now concentrate on your article, understand?" I asked in a stern tone

"Yes Ma'am." He answered looking scared

**One hour later**

I am swearing off guys. I'm going to become a nun. Guys are real swine. They should all drop dead and die. After Tyler, 4 more guys asked me out again. When I point out who I was, they just grinned sheepishly and disappear without another word. Well three of them actually. The fourth one needed a slap too.

I angrily stuff all the articles into the file and then proceeded to Cullen's office so we could discuss the joint article we were working on as well as discussing which articles to submit to Jasper. I can't wait to go home, take a bath, get ice cream and watch a few movies.

I stormed towards his office and open the door without knocking.

"Cullen…."

* * *

:)

Poor Bella. Her day was off to a very rocky start. Would it get worse or better?

So as you guys can probably guess, the next chapter would be about their first time talking/arguing with each other since Bella's makeover.

So click the button below and review! I would like to hear your theories about what happen next. 50 reviews = update!


	8. Chapter 8

Hehe....so here's the next chapter like I promise! I know some of you can't wait for this part so I hope this chapter doesnt dissapoint! Enjoy!

Disclaimer : I'll only do this every few chapters. I do not own Twilight. never have and never will.

* * *

**EPOV**

I am beyond piss with the male employees her. The next one I hear saying how fine Bella's ass is will be demoted. No questions ask. The whole day, every time I walk out of my office, it's all about the supposedly 'new' employee. Seriously? How dumb can people be? I wanted to scream at them that the 'new' employee is Bella! And also to threaten them not to ask her out. How dare they even think of asking my Bella out!

I was in a bad mood that I even blew Jessica off when she suggested we go somewhere private. No, no and no! The only girl I want now is Bella! And apparently she hates my guts. Why did I have to point out her horrible fashion sense to her! She'll be the death of me! I stormed into my office and set down in a huff. Not 3 minutes later, Jacob enters my office.

"Hey Edward! Tell me, are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?"

"That Bella got fired and a hot new chick took over"

I scowled but before I could answer, the object of discussion walked into the room itself.

"Cullen…" she started with a scowl on her face. She was about to add more when she notice I wasn't the only one in the room.

"Oh…sorry, please carry on"

"Bella?" Jacob asked with a look of amazement on his face.

"Oh, hey Jake"

"Wow Bella you look hot!" Jacob said with a grin. I immediately scowled at him although he couldn't see me. How dare he hit on her?

"Thanks Jake" Bella said shyly with a blush. She gave him a tentative smile then and I had to control myself. She was bloody thanking him? She should slap him! Jake turned towards me and gave me a wink. What the hell was that? He then got up and headed towards the door.

"Bye Edward. And you too my beautiful Bella." He then proceeded to kiss her hand. "Call me later, okay? We should go for a drink."

It took all my willpower not to cause Jacob bodily harm right there and then. Bella probably would kill me if I interfere. But what the heck? I then had to remind myself killing Jacob wouldn't help me get into her good grace.

The moment the door close there was complete silence. You could literally cut the tension in the room with a knife. Bella was shifting uncomfortably at the door. I stayed silent as I rake her body from head to toe. I groaned and hit my head against my table not caring that she was there. With her dress like that how would I ever go out with anyone else? Because of her, I find all my dates boring and dumb. Now, I would fine all my dates less attractive and I know that I would always compare them to her. How could they match with her perfection?

I look up to see her giving me a weird look, one that says she question my sanity. Before I could say anything, she strode to the chair Jake just vacant and sat down. She cross her legs and I had to bite back a groan. There was a slit at the side of the skirt which showed of more of her legs. I felt myself growing hard and I forced my eyes back to her face. It won't win me any brownie points with her if I stared at her legs like a horny 15 year old which I felt like right now. Hell, looking at her made me feel like a teen all over again seeing girls in a new light for the very first time!

"So Edward, I was going through this few articles and I think that…" she started opening the file and taking out a few articles. I hardly heard her after that. My thoughts were too lost on her lush lips. I wonder how it'll feel like kissing her. Fantastic I'm sure. Those lips were just begging to be kiss. It took me awhile to see Bella stop talking and was looking at me with an annoyed yet slightly bemuse look.

"Hello? Edward? You there? Or are you to busy thinking about your date tonight?"

I looked at her confusedly. What date? Did she agree to go on a date with me? Wait one second, I didn't even ask her on a date. Did she ask me for one?

I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella who got out of the chair and was leaning against my desk waving a hand in front of my face. My God, I could see a bit of her cleavage. If I lean forward a bit I could just….

"Edward! Seriously! I had a very bad day in the office! Don't you start too! Get your head out of whatever dirty place I know it's in and concentrate! I want to go home soon! So let's hurry up and get this over with!"

Get this over with? Get what over with? Ah! What's wrong with me today? Oh wait, I know what's wrong. Or rather what's right. Bella. All dress up like that. I still haven't answered her at that point and I could see she was seriously losing her temper.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Stop fooling around and hurry up! We need to finish the articles and choose which one to give to Jasper!"

I decided at that point I better not try her temper. She looks really angry but wow, what a turn on. She looks hot!

"Fine Bella, don't get your knickers in a twist."

"My knickers aren't in a twist you ass! I am this close" and she held her finger and thumb very close together "from losing my patience. I had to deal with the many pigs in this office and now I have to deal with the Pig King. So do not and I repeat do not make me madder!"

Ouch. She just called me a pig, king of all pigs to be exact. I decided to be nice to her for now. She really did look like she can cut my head off at this point.

"Okay okay" I put my hands up in surrender. "Let's get down to business" and other dirty deeds.

She looks a bit calmer at that point and turned back to her sit. Wow, the guys weren't kidding. She has a fine ass. She sat down again and we went over the article and all.

**1 hour later**

"And finally we are done! Thank God! Says Bella with a look of joy on her face which made her look even more gorgeous if it was possible.

"Thank god? Don't you mean thank Edward? I did help you know." I said with a mock hurt look on my face. Hmm…being nice to her isn't so bad. We weren't shouting so my throat doesn't hurt as bad as it usually does after a conversation with Bella.

"Whatever Edward" Bella rolled her eyes "Today has been an extremely long day so I won't argue with you. Can't wait to go home!" she said while packing her stuff. "Maybe I should take Jake up on his offer" she muttered to herself.

I snapped at that point. "You are not allowed to go out with him" I said in a deadly cold voice. There is no fucking way I am letting her go out with him. Over my dead body.

Bella gaped at me. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You are not allowed to date Jacob."

"You got to be kidding me"

"Kidding you? I don't think so. I am serious, deadly serious."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"You know who the hell I am"

"What right do you have to forbid me to date Jake?"

"Every freaking right in the world" I answered not caring that my answers don't make sense. She will not date that dog.

"Listen you prick! You have no right at all. You are not my dad, mum or even my boss. Hell, even if you were any three of them you still don't have the right to tell me who I can or cannot date! If I want to date Jake, so hell be it. I will date him!" she swirled around to exit my door.

Before she could open my door I spun her around and put my hands at either side of her head while my body pinned hers against my door. My god, her body fits so right against mine that I had o stop myself from rubbing myself all over her like an animal and marking her mine.

She looked up at me angrily. "What the hell you bloody prick! Remove yourself this instant and let me out!"

"No"

"What you mean no! Don't you understand English at all? Get the bloody hell off!"

"No"

"Is that the only word in your dictionary?"

"At the moment, yes. Unless you can ask for more reasonable demand"

"Fine! Give me three good reasons why I can't date Jake!"

"If I do, will you not date him?" I asked while thinking of the reasons. Hah! I can stop her from dating. Now let's see…

"I'll consider it. But the three reasons better be good!"

"Fine, one I don't like him. Two, he is an ass. Three, I said no."

She just looked at me speechlessly. "What?" she finally said in a calm tone. I know better than to trust that tone. Her voice will rose several, fine many octaves by the time we are done.

"I said…"

"I know what you said but what?"

"What do you mean what?"

"Who the hell do you think you are!" I winced at her tone. "Two of the reasons revolve around you and I really don't give a damn what you think! The other reason isn't valid as he isn't the ass. You are!"

"I am not an ass!"

"Yes, you are! For one thing you are acting like one now. You also are trying to control my love life, one that you have no right too!"

"I have every right in the world…"

"Tell you what, shove your opinions up the place that doesn't shine" With that she shoved me harder than I expected which made me stumble a few step backwards. She turned around towards the door but before she could open it, I pinned her against the door again but this time with her front facing the door.

"Cullen! What the hell? Let me go!"

"No fucking way!" and I meant it. There is no way I would let her go when I know she is going to go fine Jacob. I also enjoy the feeling of her too much to let her go but she doesn't need to know that. I can already feel the slap heading my way if I said that.

She stopped struggling so I took the chance and release her a bit so I can turn her. She was facing downward so I couldn't see her face.

"Bella?"

She looked up and I was taken aback by the anger I saw there. I was pretty sure I saw a bit of lust too but that might be a product of my wistful thinking. "Listen you prick. For the last time, you cannot tell me what to do? What does it matter anyway if I date him? Do you think he's too good for me?!"

"Bella, if it is about who is too good for who that you got it the wrong way. You are too good for him." I said which caused her to look shock.

"So then what is your problem?"

"You cannot go dating him looking like that."

"Like what exactly?"

"Like sex on legs!" I blurted out before I could think it through. Shit! I shouldn't have said that. She was looking at me with a shock expression.

"Excuse me?"

Trying to rectify the situation I said "I didn't mean it that way!"

"Then what were you implying?" I couldn't tell if what she was thinking at this point. Damn, what I would give to read her mind.

"Erm...well he might jump you!" I said the first thing that came to my mind. I wanted to knock myself after I said that. I'm making it worse.

"Excuse me. Unlike you, I know Jake is a perfect gentleman."

"No he isn't"

"And how do you know that? For one thing, I have known him longer than you do. So I'm pretty sure he won't jump me"

"You can never be sure"

"I'll take my chances. Now let me go!"

"No!"

"Aargh! Not this again! Let me go before I slap you!"

I hastily caught hold of her hands and lifted them above her head. I also position my legs to make sure she can't knee me in the groins. I heard what happen to Mike and I do not want that to happen to little Edward.

"What do you think you are doing, you prick! Let me go!" She then began to struggle which was a very bad idea as feeling her struggle increased my arousal.

"I like your old fashion sense better" I mumbled to myself thinking about all the troubles her new fashion sense has brought me.

"What?!"

"Bella…" shit, she wasn't suppose to hear that.

"No, you listen here you idiot! What did you say?"

"I'm sure you heard me. I said I prefer your old fashion sense better." I said while releasing her completely. I ran a hand through my hair as I tried to think.

"My old fashion sense? The only reason why I change my looks was because you insulted my so called horrible fashion sense! Now you tell me you like it? What the hell?"

"Bella…"

"Don't you Bella me! Do you know the amount of torture I went through?! The shopping with Alice! The painful wax!" which she said while showing her legs.

Damn! Now my eyes were fixated on her legs. She continued ranting while I couldn't tear my eyes away from her legs. She finally stop ranting when she realize I wasn't paying attention but looking at her legs.

"Edward, you ass! Stop looking at my legs!" My eyes snapped back up to her face. Damn does she look hot angry.

My face must had had a glazed expression because she just stomped her foot and turned to go out.

"Ugh, I'm going to talk to Jake." She said. That got my attention and again I pinned her against the wall.

"Ugh! You ass! What is wrong with you? Now what?" she said angrily

"You are not to date Jake! You are mine!" I shouted at her. The moment I said that we both froze. Damn, I really need a filter between my brain and mouth. I expected her to slap me and was fully prepared for it. But what she did next surprise me. She laughed. She was doubled over laughing. What the hell?!

"Ha Ha! Good one Cullen. Yours indeed!"

I was pissed when she thought what I said was a joke. Granted I shouldn't have said it but hell was she mine. She just didn't know it yet.

"Swan! I'm serious! You are not going out with Jake and that's final! You should also revert back to your old fashion sense. I prefer it better!"

She stopped laughing at that point and gave me a furious look. She poked her finger at my chest and said "For the last bloody time! You are not the boss of me! And who cares what you think about my fashion sense?!"

"Apparently you Swan" I said while catching hold of her hand. "Isn't that why you changed it?" I asked in a deadly calm voice. I was trying to control my temper.

She didn't seem to realize that and said "I thought you of all people will like the new look. After all, all the other men seems to like it."

I snapped and said "Exactly Swan. Men are looking at you. I do not like other men staring at what is mine."

She looked at me in shock. Hell, even I was shocked. But I refuse to take it back. I mean it. She is mine. I don't know when, I don't know how but somewhere along the line I realize I was starting to fall for her. Bad fashion sense and all. Today was the eye opener for me and now that I know that she is what I want I am not letting her go.

She peered at me intently and asked "Are you on something? You are seriously delusional. I am not yours. Never was never will. Now let me go"

"No"

"Ugh! Enough with the no's! Let me….."

She couldn't finish her sentence as I leaned in and kiss her. Oh heavens, she tasted so sweet.

* * *

So what do you all think of the very jealous and very possesive Edward Cullen?

Hope you guys like this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey people! Sorry this chapter took so long! I'm actually down with a horrible fever that i hope will be gone by Christmas because it'll really suck to be sick on Cristmas!

First : Sorry if this chapter isn't really up to par but I had trouble thinking of a suitable response for Bella. Hard to think with this stupid fever!

Second : I read your reviews and it made me so happy! Yes, even the bad ones. I have to admit i might have made Edward a bit too...well you know.:p

Third : Hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

**BPOV**

Oh my…I'm kissing Edward. My oh my is he a good kisser. Ugh…I can't get enough of him. Wait. This is Edward freaking Cullen we are talking about. The guy I hate. The bane of my existence. Why the heck am I kissing him? I should stop. I really should stop.

Before I could form any more protest, his tongue slipped into my mouth and I lost all of my coherent thoughts. All I could do was moan his name and kiss him some more. My moan seems to have encourage him and if it was even possible, the kiss got more intense. We continued kissing until the need for oxygen became too great to ignore. We broke apart, both breathing heavily while staring at each other intensely. Both his arms were still around my waist while mine were around his neck. Honestly we look like we were posing for one of those romance novels Alice like so much. I quickly pulled away from him and he let me go although he seems quite reluctant. Immediately I felt the lost and longed to be in his embrace again. I frowned a little. What has gotten into me?

"Um…so..well…ah" I stumbled over my words as I tried to make sense of it all. I cursed myself as I couldn't form any sentence at all. Speak Bella speak! Shoots…the kiss has been a mistake. A huge one but oddly enough I couldn't bring myself to regret it. That has been one of the best, wait scratch that, the best kiss I have ever had. Hands down, no questions about it. But shit, did it have to be Cullen?

Ugh, this is driving me mad! I love the kiss but hate the person. What's a girl got to do? Should I brush it off? Acknowledge it? He isn't helping at all. He is just standing there with a blank expression. His eyes are very intense though. Should I wait for him to speak? Should I speak? Aargh! I can't stand this tension! Calm down Bella, I told myself. Think rationally. I breathed in deeply and tried to organize my scattered thoughts. Okay, so the kiss was my best ever but the kisser was Edward who I do not like. So should I brush the kiss off and be angry at him?

What right did he have to kiss me? He just shoved me against the door and kissed me for heaven's sake! And all that rubbish about me being his? What is he? A fucking caveman? And to forbid me from seeing Jake! Who does he think he is? I should get a restraining order against him! Does he treats all the girls like that. At the thought of the other girls, I froze. Oh my god, I just kissed Edward Cullen, the playboy of the company, the manwhore. Shit, he must be laughing at me right now thinking how easy I am. A glance at his face showed that laughing might be the last thing on his mind but I would not fall for it. How many girls has he laid so far? I might just be another conquest since I upgraded my fashion sense. Pretty enough to get laid by the Edward Cullen. For some reason, the thought hurt. I made up my mind then; I refuse to be made into another conquest.

I took a deep breath and look him in the eye. "Look Cullen, I do not know what the hell you're playing at but the next time you do that I will kicked you so hard you won't be able to have any Edward juniors, understand?"

"Bella…"

I shook my head. I needed to get it all of my shoulders and salvage what dignity I have left.

"I'm not kidding Cullen. Pull that shit on me again I will file a sexual harassment suit as well as a restraining order. Let's get a few things straight and do not interrupt me. One, that kiss will not be happening again. Two, I am not yours. And seriously, that was creepy as well as possessive, with neither sitting well with me. Three, I am allowed to date whoever I want whenever I want and you, do not have a say in it, understand? Do not interrupt me!" I yelled the last part at him when I saw that he was about to interrupt. He just gave me an angry look and then gestured for me to continue.

"Right, where was I? Last and the most important so you better take note, I refuse, I absolutely refuse to be another of your conquest you hear me? I am not and will never be like those dumb bimbos you are always with." I ended my rant.

"Are you done yet?" he asked with a very angry look in his eyes.

I refused to be coward by that look. I lifted my chin boldly and answered "yes I am"

"Good, because now I want you to listen. I'm sorry I treated you roughly. I really am. It's just…" he trailed off while running a hand through his hair, a habit I notice him doing when he is nervous.

"Yes?" I prompt him along. I honestly really wanted to know what he is going to say.

He looks me square in the eyes and continued "I was jealous"

I gave him a confused look. Jealous? Of what?

My face must have asked my question because he said "Look, I have never been jealous before, okay? So I might not have handled that situation well"

I snorted at that point. Might not have handled it well? Evidently, he thought the same because he gave a crooked smile and said "fine, I didn't handle it well at all and for that I'm sorry." He said it with sincerity and for a moment I almost believe him but I am still angry at him.

"I know what I did was inexcusable but I have never felt that way before. Not in my entire live. I know it's hard to believe but I really have never felt jealous before." He said while sliding down against the wall and patting a spot beside him. Evidently, we are going to have a long thought so I sat down also but not that close to him. He just gave me a smile and closed his eyes.

"I had life really good. Great family, awesome friends, fantastic grades, gorgeous girlfriends and the list goes on. So you see what I mean right?" he opened my eyes and looked at me.

I just rolled my eyes and gave him a look that says continue.

"So, I never really experience jealousy before till now. And I admit I might have handled it a bit better." He added ruefully.

"Jealous? Of what?" I ask not getting what he might be jealous of. My god, please don't tell me he is a cross dresser and is jealous of my clothes.

"Jacob of course. What else?"

"Jake? Why are you jealous of him? I asked again confusedly. I am a little relief my assumption was wrong.

He rolled his eyes at me as if saying "how dumb can this girl be" and I immediately felt defensive. It must have shown on my face because he grins and said "why else would I be jealous of Jacob?"

I was getting quite irritated. Can't he just tell me what he means? "Can you just tell me what you mean?" I snapped at him

"Fine, but I can't believe you don't know the answer to that. It's because he ask you out and well, I don't want you going out with him."

I glared at him. "I told you, stop telling me what I can and cannot do! Plus, Jake and I go out all the time for drinks." I revealed. His eyes darken and he looks almost angry. I just rolled my eyes at him but explained things anyway.

"He is a childhood friend of mind. We meet when I started working here. We go out for drinks every Wednesday. Oh shush, stop trying to interrupt!" I said when I saw him opening his mouth for a retort. "Anyways, we are not dating if you must know, although I don't see how it's any of your business. We are just friends going out for a drink to catch up with one another." I added although I have no idea why.

Edward just look thoughtful at that point. "So you and him are not dating?" he asked with a curious look.

I shook my head and said "Nope, our relationship is strictly platonic and besides, he is engage to Reneesme."

"For real?" he asked in disbelief. "I got jealous over nothing?" he said in amazement. "I can't believe it" he muttered to himself

Before I could say anything, he looked up and gave me an intense stare "So you aren't seeing anyone?"

"I don't see how it's any of your business."

"Bella, answer the damn question"

"I really don't see how it's any of your business but no, I'm not." I admitted feeling very embarrass. My two best friends are in wonderful relationships and I am still single. What's wrong with me?

"Bella, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm not in any relationship too" Edward said

I look at him in disbelief. Edward Cullen? Not in any relationship? When I see him with a new bimbo every week?

He just gives me a ghost of a smirk. "I'm not kidding. I'm sure you seen me with plenty of girls but they aren't exactly relationship material are they?" he ask me. "In fact, I haven't been in a relationship since I was 15" he said thoughtfully.

I just gave him a weird look. This situation is getting more absurd by the minute. Am I really having a decent conversation with Cullen? The guy who until an hour ago I feel like murdering? The one that I now want to kiss again? At that thought I blushed again. For some reason I wanted to know why he have not been in a relationship. Fear of commitment? Refusal to give up his playboy ways? He likes having a new bimbo at his arm every week? For some reason I dread his answer but I wanted to know anyway.

"Why?" I asked

He looks at me and he seems to be having an internal debate. He still haven't answered me in a few minutes and I was starting to regret asking him that question.

"Cullen, erm…forget that I ask. That question"

"Edward"

"Huh?"

"Call me Edward"

"Erm…okay? So, Edward forget I ask?" For some reason I like saying his first name out loud. Weird, I know.

"I love it when you say my name" he answered echoing my thoughts. "and I'm just trying to see how to tell you."

"Oh"

"Well, I had my first girlfriend when I was 13"

"No surprise there." I couldn't help but answer. He must have been a very good looking boy.

"Enough with your sarcasm. Now don't interrupt"

"Now you know what I feel" I couldn't help but say

He gave me a look and said "yes, it's annoying. Now do you want to hear it or not?"

"Fine" I grumbled but fell silent. I was curious about it.

"Her name was Tanya. We grew up together. And our families were really close. So you can imagine the delight when they heard we got together. They actually thought we would grow up, get married and grow old together. And I thought so too." He said with a pained look. I suddenly felt bad for him as I could see it brought up painful memories.

"You don't have to tell me you know?"

He looked at me and gave me a ghost of a smile. "Don't worry Bella. I got over it. In my own way but I got over it. And besides, I need you to understand." he still look pained so I scooted closer to him and held his hand. I know I shouldn't but for some reason I don't like the look of pain on his face.

He smiled at our entwined hands and continued his story "she was my first everything you know. My first kiss, my first love heck I even lost my virginity to her." I felt a flare of jealousy then and it puzzled me. Why am I feeling jealousy? I can't be having feelings for him right? I did not want to examine my feelings too closely so I turned my attention to his story.

"She was my one and only relationship." His voice seemed to become quieter as continued with a faraway look in his eyes as if he was relieving his memories.

I asked timidly. "What happen?"

My question jolt him out of his memories and he continued in a monotone tone as if he couldn't stand the pain of the memories. "She cheated on me. With my best friend"

I didn't know what to say so I just squeezed his hand. He look down at our hands and continued "my family and I went on a holiday. We got back a day or two earlier because my mum came down with a fever. I went over to her house to surprise her. But I was the one who was surprised. She was in bed with my best friend at that time and I was so shocked that I just stood there. The look of horror on her face would have been so comical at other times but no one was laughing then." He said darkly.

"Edward…." I said

"No, let me finish my story because this will be the one and only time I will say this, okay?" he asked me beseechingly. I nodded my head.

"Her sister Irina was the one who let me in. I guess she must have told her other family members too because I could hear shock gasps behind me. I look at Irina and I was appalled to see a look of sadistic pleasure on her face. Who would do something like that to their own family members? Granted what Tanya did was wrong but to embarrass her in front of her whole family. At that moment I made it a promise never to be in a relationship again. I found girls to be cruel and selfish and I didn't want to feel that hurt again."

I opened my mouth to protest "Edward, not all girls are that bad. You can't stereotype all girls into that category just because of two girls!"

He gave me a small smile "I know that Bella. I would never categorize you in that category."

I shushed and felt slightly flattered. Hey, don't judge me. As long as I'm not in that category…

"Anyways, I broke it off with her then and there. She somehow had no shame and still tried to beg me to take her back. She said it was an accident and a one-time thing. I was so angry. Does she honestly think I was stupid enough to believe she tripped and landed on him? From then on I guess I have been just fooling around."

I hesitated to ask. Where does that leave us?

"But Bella, you are different. And I think I might…"

I never found out what he wanted to say because both our phones rang at that point. For a moment I was pissed at my phone. Why the heck is it ringing? I glanced at the clock. Oh shit! The deadline! Edward must have had the same thought because he quickly got up and started shoving the approved articles into the file. I was slightly disappointed that we were interrupted. Who knows what could have happen?

* * *

Hehe....cliffy I know. I'm evil but i really needed to end it somewhere. I most probably will upload a new chapter before christmas but that would really depend on my idiotic miserable fever.

In case I don't, I want to wish you all a **MERRY CHRISTMAS**!! I'll definitely will upload before new year so I'll wish you happy new year then!:)

So please review! Thanks. Love you guys!


	10. Chapter 10

First off, I am very sorry for the long wait! My only excuse is that is was christmas! i had loads of relatives as well.

Second, I hope you all enjoyed your christmas!

Third, Hope you enjoy this part! I'm sorry it's a bit shorter than usual. I've just been super busy with christmas, new year and back to school rush. All the shopping:p

Fourth, Thank you for all the reviews!

* * *

**BPOV**

We hurried towards Jasper's office with neither of us talking at each other. Things were slightly awkward between us and the usual tension wasn't there. When we reach Jasper's door, Edward knocked and held the door open for me. With a small smile, I entered the office. Jasper was sitting at his desk in deep discussion with Alice, Rose and Jasper. They all looked up the moment we entered the room. Alice immediately looked at me and she gave me a mischievous grin. I just stared at her in perplex, I had no idea what she was grinning about. She couldn't have known Edward and I kiss, right?

"Bella, Edward….what took you so long? You almost miss the deadline you know." Jasper said with a stern look at both of us. "I'll let it slide this time since this is the first time this has ever happen but try not to make this a habit. In case you've forgotten, this is a newspaper you know."

I flushed and suddenly felt two feet tall. I sometimes forget that Jasper is my boss but not this time. And the worst part is, I don't have an excuse to give him.

Before I could formulate a response, Edward said "Sorry, Jazz. This won't happen again. I promise. We just lost track of time today."

"Yah Jasper, I'm really sorry. It won't happen again."

Jasper lost his stern look but gain a weird look on his face. "Just make sure this doesn't happen again. We can't exactly hold back the printing just because you too lost track of time. Anyways, what do you think of this article…"

**1 hour later**

"Okay, we are done!" Jasper said with a sigh of relief

We all just groaned in unison. My stomach is so hungry, I think I'll go cannibal and eat someone. Hmm…Edward must taste delicious. Wait, back up, no Bella and erase that thought. You don't care what he taste like! We all started packing up and headed to the entrance of the building. We parted ways there.

"Kay, bye guys, Emmett and I are off. We got to meet his parents for dinner. Bye!" Rose said while getting her handbag.

"Yah, bye everyone!" Emmett said while holding the door open for Rose.

"So, Alice and I are going off for dinner. See you guys tomorrow? "

"Sure Jazz. See ya. Bye Alice."

"Bye Alice. Bye Jasper"

It was then only Edward and I. The silence return and I started to shift uncomfortably. Since I should be nice to him, how do I say I want to go without seeming to be rude.

I was saved from making an excuse when Edward said "So, you want to go grab something to eat?"

Or not…should I? Should I not? I should make a list of pros and cons but it'll take too long and he looks like he wants an answer somewhere in the near future. Throwing caution to the wind, I said yes.

**EPOV**

She said yes! I feel like doing a dance but then it might give her a reason to say no. Me being a lunatic and all. But I am so happy! No dance. But did I mention I'm happy? Okay, she said yes…now what? Think Edward think! Don't just stand here like an idiot!

"Umm…so any particular place in mind?"

"Mmm…no, I'm fine with anything. Why don't you choose?"

"Hmm…how about the diner at the next corner?"

"That's great! I'm so starved I can eat a horse" Bella confess

I burst out laughing at that. She look affronted.

"Well, I don't see anything funny about my statement. If you find it so funny, maybe I'll just go." She said in an icy tone.

I immediately stop laughing. "No, no…I'm not laughing at you. It's just the girls I usually eat with will never say something like that. One, they'll be insulted I suggested the diner. Then they will start complaining about the amount of grease the diner's food contains. Next, they'll complain about how dirty the place is. And the final reason is that the girls I usually date don't eat and will never say anything about how hungry they are although they look like they have been starved."

She cocked her head to a side and gives me a questioning look. "Is this a date?"

"If you want it to be. I would like to consider this a date but if it you don't want it too, it can be diner between to collogues." I said hoping that she'll consider this a date.

She nibbled on her bottom lips as she thought out her answer. God, how I want to kiss her. "I'll get back to you on that"

My face fell when she said that but I quickly changed my expression to one of cool indifference. There is no way I'll let her know how I feel.

"We should really be going"

"Yes Bella, after you" I gestured with my hands for her to go with an extravagant bow.

She laughed and curtsey. "Why thank you kind sir."

In the diner

"My oh my, am I going blind? Is that Bella and Edward together? Without arguing? Now what have I miss dearies?" ask the motherly waitress of the diner. This place is the usual eating place of the gang since it's near the office and the food is awesome. We know the elderly couple who owns this diner and are on friendly terms with them. I just grinned at her while Bella blush. She seems to be doing that a lot.

"You haven't missed much, Angela. We just decided to give the being friends a try"

"After how many times everyone suggested the same thing? I don't buy it dearie…" Oh boy, she was starting one of her many lectures again. Before she could start, Bella's stomach gave an audible growl and we both stared at her.

She blushes and said defensively "What? I'm hungry!"

I bit back a grin while Angela just gave her shake off the head. "Go to one of the booths dearies. I'll be back in a minute with the menus"

"No need Angela. Just get us both the special and I'll have the orange juice" I said and glanced at Bella.

"The special is fine and I'll like a Coke."

"Okay" She turned and shouted the orders to her husband, Ben.

We both slid into a booth and I decided to get to know her better.

"So Bella, want to play 20 questions?"

"Sure"

An hour later

I was walking Bella back to her apartment and I must admit this is the most fun I had in awhile. We were just laughing and chatting. Bella is so different from the rest of the girls I usually date and I am starting too really like her. We both stop talking when we reached her apartment.

"So…"I said. I could really hit myself. I'm not usually this tongue tied when I'm around girls but then again, Bella is different.

"So, I really enjoyed our date" Bella said. I looked up with shock evident on my face. She just grins at me.

I couldn't stop the goofy grin that appeared on my face. "So this is a date?"

"Didn't you think so? Hmm…it doesn't have to be." She said with the grin still in place.

"Oh, I really do want it to be" I replied

"So goodnight!" Bella said and turn towards her door. What the heck? That's it?

"Bella wait!" I protested

She turned and gave me an innocent look. "Yes Edward, did you forget something?"

I would have been fooled but I caught the mischievous glint in her eyes. "Yes, this…" I swooped her into my arms and gave her a kiss. She didn't protest but open her mouth and swept her tongue on my bottom lips. I bit back a groan and deepen the kiss.

We broke apart when somebody yelled "You two! Stop this public display of affection this instant! Kids these days I tell you! Why in my days, that would have caused a scandal!" We turn towards an old lady at the sidewalk who look scandalized and angry.

"Um, sorry ma'am. We didn't realize we had an audience." I said ungraciously. That stupid old lady had to go ruin one of the best kiss in my life. Sheesh, we know you live in the stone age but hello? This is the freaking 21st century. She just gave me a scathing look and walked away mumbling to herself about "kids" this days.

"Umm…so…" I said still mentally cursing the old lady. She had to go ruin the mood. "Are you free Friday night?" I blurt out. Smart Edward, so much for tact.

Thank God Bella didn't seem to think so. She gave me a huge smile and said "Sure, pick me up at 8." And with that she turn around and open the door.

Before she went in, she said "Oh, and Edward?"

I was still distracted by her saying yes that I answered her absently "Yes Bella?"

She came down the steps and gave me small kiss. "Thanks for tonight. I had a wonderful time" And with that she went in to the apartment.

I stood there stun. I let out a loud whoop that I'm sure she heard but I didn't give a damn. I started walking back to my house whistling. I am in that very good mood. But it had to be ruin again by the very same old lady.

"Young man, was that you who made that awful sound? You really have no manners don't you. Why in my days…" I hardly heard her rant as I was still too happy. Bella said yes!

* * *

So, I hope you like their first date. Well, their inpromptu first date.

I promise that I'll make up for this short chapter with a longer than usual next chapter.:) so don't hate me too much,k?

The next chapter would be about their official first date.

I'm sorry to say the next chapter would only come out in at least a week. I know, I know, it's a long wait, but I have school so I need to get settle down and all. After that it should be the the usual updates every 3-4 days.

So please review! I really do like reading your thoughts about my story. Oo...and check out my one-shot. It's about comeback for cheesy pick up lines and I gurantee it's hilarious!

Last but not least : HAPPY NEW YEAR! May 2010 be all you wish it to be and more!


End file.
